The Chocolate Shop
by Plushietiger
Summary: A new shopping center has opened in KaraKura town but as Hinamori and Hitsugaya get there they get sidetracked by... Crazy fans? They stumble upon a shop that's sweet but can be bitter like love. HitsuHina HIATUS
1. Milk Chocolate

The Chocolate Shop

Chapter 1- Milk Chocolate

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach

I just thought of this plot when I was eating a doughnut -.-'' weird huh?

Well I dunno if this story will be a one-shot or continue for a few chapters.

(Read my other story too which is on chapter 4 X3)

Enjoy 3

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun shone through Hinamori's window. Rays of light flashed softly and revealed her features. Hinamori's eyes opened slightly and she moaned groggily. Turning to her clock she saw it was around 8 o'clock. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. While yawning she walked over to her bathroom and started to wash up. Coming out she smiled and opened her door. The sun blinded her slightly but she continued walking to the 10th division. _I think Shiro-chan's not doing anything today. Maybe today we can go out. _Hinamori blushed slightly at her thoughts and started walking faster.

**Knock Knock**

"Shiro-chan? You awake?"

The door opened and Hitsugaya opened the door.

"What do you want bed-wetter momo."

"Shiro-chaann don't call me that! You know I only did that once! And I was really young too!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho. What do you need Hinamori?"

Hinamori blushed and looked down. "Well... I was wondering if you could come with me to this new shopping street that opened up in karakura town. I mean if you have time since you might have paperwork, and you might be busy and..." Hinamori continued babbling and Hitsugaya sighed.

"I have a lot of paperwork Hinamori I'm afraid I can't go."

Hinamori frowned and was about to turn around but Matsumoto crashed in.

"Hey guys whats so sad?"

"Well, now that I think about it if **Matsumoto **actually does the paperwork then I can go."

Hinamori looked up and smiled sweetly at Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san could you do the paperwork for just this day?"

Matsumoto started to regret walking by.

"Rangiku-san please?" Hinamori pouted and put on her puppy dog eyes. Almost nobody was immune against those eyes.

"Well... I don't have time today..."

Hinamori frowned and gazed sadly at her. Guilt washed over Matsumoto like ice water.

"I... I could make time for it I guess..."

"Arigato Rangiku-san!" Hinamori smiled and had a happy aura around her.

Matsumoto sighed and had a depressed aura. She had a long day of paperwork ahead of her, but tons of escape plans were running through her mind.

"Let's go shiro-chan!"

"Hold up Hinamori I need to get ready. You can wait in my office, I'll be right back."

Hinamori nodded and sat down on an extra chair. Hitsugaya's office wasn't decorated much but there were a few things. A picture frame was on his desk and hinamori wondered _who could be in this picture that it's on his desk when he does paperwork? _Hinamori could envision him working behind piles of paper stacked up, and picking up the picture up for a small break. Touching the frame she was about to turn it over but the door opened suddenly and she immediately turned around.

"Let's go."

Hinamori smiled and walked to his side.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So this is the new shopping street huh?" Hitsugaya looked around at the crowds of people walking around the shops. He glared at any of the guys that even **glanced** towards Hinamori. She was wearing a pastel pink t-shirt with a layered white long sleeve underneath. Her jeans were dark and had a flare at the end with a soft blue flower imprint at the bottom. She wore light pink flats with a small pastel bow, also the weather was chilly so she wore a pale pink scarf that wound around her mouth and hung down her side. Holding up her hair was not the regular bun-n-cloth but a light purple hairpin. _She looks so cute._ Hitsugaya blushed and looked away. Hinamori meanwhile, looked around at all the girls staring at Hitsugaya. He was wearing a gradient shirt that faded from light blue on the top to dark blue on the bottom, his scarf was light blue and was the same type as Hinamori's. He was also wearing a layered style except with black long sleeves. He wore black cargo pants slightly ripped at the bottom but covered half of his black and white pumas. His hair was as gravity defying as always and pure snow white. She frowned at all the flocking girls that started to come near Hitsugaya.

"Let's go Hinamori." Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a random store.

"A clothing store?" Hinamori asked and looked around.

A hoard of girls came into the shop and guys started to come near form seeing Hinamori.

"crap." Hitsugaya quickly ran through the store while dragging Hinamori behind him.

"There must be a back door..." he muttered.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori ran at normal speed (for a shinigami) and soon was ahead of the crowd.

"There!" Hinamori shouted as she pointed to a small door with her free hand. Bursting out the door they quickly ducked into another random shop that seemed small. A light ding greeted them as they quickly sat down in a table away from the window.

"Umm... Hitsugaya-kun our... hands" Hinamori blushed and looked at their still interlocked hands. Hitsugaya blushed and quickly let go. Looking around he noticed the shop they were in. The whole place's walls were a creamy chocolate while the ceiling was a pale pink. The floor had a diamond pattern that was green and pink but was smooth and shiny. They were sitting in metal chairs with soft green cushions. The table was also metal but with a glass table top that had pictures of flowers underneath. A counter to the side showed drinks while there were rows and rows of... chocolate? _Why is there so much chocolate? Hitsugaya wondered._

"Shiro-chan look how much chocolate there is!" Hinamori got up and ran towards the rows. She smiled and started getting excited about what types they had. Hitsugaya smiled and leaned on his elbow. _She looks so sweet and happy right now._ Hinamori made a gesturing motion towards Hitsugaya. He sighed and walked towards her.

"Shiro-chan look! They have so many types!"

Hitsugaya looked at the types and was also surprised by how many they had.

"Can I help you?" the attendant asked. She was an old lady wearing a kimono.

"Umm..." Hinamori tapped her hand on her chin and looked around.

"Well..." Hinamori was still undecided.

"Do you recommend anything?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Me? I recommend to first try our classic chocolate selections that we have. It's homemade."

Hitsugaya nodded and started to look around for the classic section. Hinamori was still looking around at all the chocolate. Soon finding it he took a milk chocolate bar and walked to the counter. The bar had a silver wrapping with no type of label. After buying it he walked back to their table and motioned for Hinamori to come back. Picking up the chocolate he broke off a small piece and handed it out for Hinamori. Hinamori leaned forward and bit a piece off. Hitsugaya blushed and turned his head away.

"It's really yummy shiro-chan!" Hinamori giggled. She broke off a piece and held it out for Hitsugaya.

_Does she want me to bite it off? The piece is too small so I can't only talk a small piece. What if she doesn't want me to bite it and just take it from her? _Hitsugaya's thoughts swirled in his mind as he stared at her hand. He was half blushing and half confused. Hinamori meanwhile was wondering if he would take it or not. _Maybe he doesn't want to eat it since I touched it? It's simple to take it from my hand... wait... does he think that I want him to bite it from my hand? That would be so embarrassing! But so sweet..._ _If I take it away now he might think I don't want him to eat it! What do I do?! _Hinamori was now also blushing and confused. The old lady chuckled at this pure couple as they were both clueless on what to do.

"Yumi."

"Yes grandmother?" A long brown haired girl with a simple chocolate colored dress walked up to the old lady.

"Bring those two a drink please."

"No problem" Yumi smiled and walked away to prepare a drink that they made for couples.

"Now I wonder what these two will do with that piece of chocolate."

Hitsugaya was battling himself whether to just bite it from her hand to just take it.

_Bite it! She probably feels the same way you do! But what if she doesn't? If I do that then she might get confused or mad. Ah but if she does want you to bite it she'll be really happy._ A picture of a smiling Hinamori came to him mind. _Here goes nothing_ he thought, and bit the chocolate. Hinamori blushed as she saw him bite it from her hand._ So... sweet 3 _Hinamori thought. _This is good chocolate._ Hitsugaya told himself. Then they heard someone walking towards them.

"Here's you're drink."

End of chapter 1

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well I dunno if the other chapters will be as long as this one. Does this count as a cliffie? I guess yumi is kinda based on the girl in the restaurant in radiata stories. Have fun reading it AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW X3


	2. Hot Chocolate?

Chapter 2: Hot Chocolate?

I give thanks to:

sma4ever – revewing, favoriteing and putting on alert. Iceypeach- reviewing, shirochanxmomo1220- reviewing, favoriteing, and putting on alert, unformidabletrust for reviewing and Himiko Aress for reviewing and favoriteing.

Hope this chapter is good :3

_Reminder of what happened last time-_

_Here goes nothing_ he thought, and bit the chocolate. Hinamori blushed as she saw him bite it from her hand._ So... sweet 3 _Hinamori thought. _This is good chocolate._ Hitsugaya told himself. Then they heard someone walking towards them.

"Here's you're drink."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Hitsgaya and Hinamori looked up to see Yumi holding a platter with a drink on it. It was in a glass ice cream cup.

"Ano... we didn't order anything..." Hinamori asked.

"It's ok, it's on the house." Yumi smiled and walked away.

The drink had whipped cream covering the top and through the glass you could see a swirl of different chocolate colors. White and dark chocolate flecks were scattered all over the top and there were two straws in it. Hitsugaya eyed the drink and had to admit it looked really good. Hinamori thought it was beautiful and looked really yummy. They both leaned forward and sipped on the straw. _Why is nothing coming out? _Hitsugaya wondered if his straw was broken somehow. _Eh? Why am I not getting any thing? _Hinamori looked at the drink and wondered if it was plastic. Hitsugaya lifted his straw to see... that the 'two' straws was actually one straw with two sides. He scowled and put it to the side. _I was tricked! By a chocolate shop!_ Hinamori stared at the straw and wiped it on a napkin. Silently putting it in her pocket she thought: _This may come in handy later..._ She giggled as Hitsugaya turned around to ask if they had any normal straws. Yumi, however was one step aside and set two straws in the drink. Hitsugaya frowned and asked "can I know what kind of drink this is?"

"It's a surprise!" Yumi grinned and walked away.

Hitsugaya sighed and turned back around to see Hinamori waiting for him. They both leaned forward and took a sip.

_Is this hot chocolate? But... Its cold, yet it's still warm?!_

Hinamori was confused. How could a drink be cold yet hot at the same time?

_What is this drink?_ Hitsugaya picked up the cup and looked through the glass. It looked normal except it had 2 colors of chocolate swirling around. The old lady chuckled behind the counter. _Hah I love to see people's expressions when they try my drink._

Hinamori shrugged and noticed that there was a spoon next to them. Picking it up she scooped up a spoonful of whipped cream and chocolate. _Yummy! _Hinamori smiled and said "Shiro-chan try the whipped cream! It's really good!" Hitsugaya picked up the spoon and hesitated. _Isn't this an indirect kiss?_ He blushed and looked down at his lap. Hinamori meanwhile was oblivious to his behavior and continued sipping. Scooping some whipped cream he put the spoonful in his mouth slowly. _This does taste good! And it's and indirect kiss with momo..._ Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori to see whipped cream on her cheek. Instinctively he leaned over slowly. Hinamori saw him lean over and panicked. She leaned back and saw him stop in his tracks. _Oh my god, what now? I should have stayed still! Darn my stupid reflexes and coward ness. _

_Oh crap what the hell am I doing?! Hinamori wouldn't want to be more than friends! What a baka I am._ Hitsugaya went back to his original position and stayed silent.

_Is Shiro-chan mad at me?! _ Hinamori frowned and looked to her lap and also stayed silent. _What if he thinks leaves? What if he misunderstood why I backed away? _When Hitsugaya looked hesitantly up he saw tears starting to form in her eyes and got up abruptly.

"Where are you going shiro-chan?" Hinamori didn't want him to leave because of her.

"I... I just remembered that I had to go somewhere today" Hitsugaya lied. His eyes were expressionless and cold.

"Shiro-ch-"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho." Hitsugaya then walked out of the shop leaving Hinamori sitting there alone.

_How could I do that?! I'm supposed to protect her from the reasons she is sad, not become one! I... I'm sorry Hinamori..._

The old lady frowned and shook her head. _Such an oblivious pair. They'll never figure out their feelings this way! Maybe I should help them some time…_ She then walked away into the back room with a devious plot in her mind, involving a few of her friends... A few tears ran down Hinamori's cheeks. _Hitsugaya-kun is... angry at me... he... he's never been this mad before. I... need to talk to someone._ Hinamori got up and thanked Yumi for the drink. She exited out the door and wandered around the streets for a while. Walking in an alley way she suddenly saw a dead end. _I guess this isn't a short cut then._

"Hey pretty girl you wanna hang out with us?" hot breath brushed on her neck. Hinamori whipped around and reached at her hip but realized that she didn't bring her zanpaktou.

"Yeah, we'll cheer you right up..."About 5 men came through the alleyway, blocking the way to retreat. Their words were slurred and Hinamori was disoriented. One of them walked forward and tried to grab her shoulder but Hinamori blocked his hand and kicked him between his legs. The man doubled over and the rest oh the men growled. Another man took out a knife from his jacket and slowly came towards her.

"Now, now if you just come with us then you won't get hurt. Doesn't that sound nice eh?" He lunged forward and Hinamori ducked and tripped him over.

"You b-tch!" The 3 other men ran forward and tried to strike her all at once. She blocked one attack with her arm and twisted around to hear his curse. 2 attacks aimed at her legs were avoided by her jumping then kicking one in the head. When she landed on the floor she crouched down quickly and spun in a circle. "We'll that's over." She stepped over them and was about to leave when suddenly something grabbed her ankle.

"Did you ever check if we were down and out eh sweetie?" One of the men jumped back up suddenly and grabbed both her hands and put it behind her back. Another man grabbed her other ankle and one other grabbed her hair, pulled it back and held a knife to her face.

"Now do you want us to scar this pretty little face or your's?" He pressed the cold blade harder and Hinamori flinched. A bead of blood appeared as her face stung. The last man traced his fingers down her jawbone. He chuckled and said "Now are you going to hit us, eh? What are you speechless my little peach?" His finger traced over her lips and she opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could.

"You b!tch! How dare you do that to me!" The man's finger was bleeding and hinamori spat at him.

"What the fck do you think you're doing!" Hinamori's eyes closed as the man raised his hand. He was going to strike Hinamori right in the face. Something came sailing through the air and smashed right on his arm. A sickening crack resounded through the air continuing with the mans scream.

"What the hell was that?!" He turned to see where it came from and saw nothing. Turning back around he saw the other men beat up and Hinamori glaring at him. She punched him right in the face and he collapsed. She stepped over the now unconscious men and started to walk out but as surprised to see someone.

"Rangiku-san?"

"Hinamori! That's where you were!" Matsumoto ran forward and hugged Hinamori.

"You were looking for me?"

Matsumoto looked away and Hinamori turned suspicious.

"Uh... there's a message for you and I was told to find you!"

"How'd you find me?"

"I... I asked around and someone said you went in this alleyway!"

Hinamori frowned and told her self to question her later, right now she was too tired, sad, and stressed.

"Let's go back then." Matsumoto smiled and dragged Hinamori behind her. She noticed Hinamori's sad aura and the frown on her face. Her eyes were also a little red from crying.

_What did you do taicho to make her this sad? You're lucky I was nearby or else I don't know if she would have been paying attention enough to find the way back._

Matsumoto looked towards the roofs surrounding them and nodded. That was the signal that Hinamori was ok.

**Hitsugaya's point of view/ what happened to him**

**Hitsugaya was also walking around KaraKura town while doing nothing. He saw Hinamori go into an alleyway and immediately hid behind a trash can. **_**Where is she going?**_** He then saw some men come out of a bar, staggering and obviously drunk. They noticed Hinamori go into the alley way and they smirked and went after her. Hitsugaya growled and started to walk towards them but they were already gone inside the maze of an alleyway. **

"**Taicho! What are you doing hiding behind garbage can?" Matsumoto shouted.**

"**Matsumoto, go in the alleyway and find Hinamori. Don't tell her I told you!" He then jumped on the roof of a nearby house and started dashing along to find them. He didn't care who saw him, he wanted to make sure that Hinamori would be ok. **

**Matsumoto meanwhile was running in the alley way too, all she needed to know was that Hinamori was in trouble. He got to where there was a dead end and saw a guy about to hit her. It took all of his self control not to go down there and smash his head open. He formed an ice bullet and sent it towards his arm. There was a satisfying crack as his arm turned the wrong way and he turned towards the building Hitsugaya was on. He heard the man scream "What the hell was that?!" **

"**Retribution" Hitsugaya whispered. He then sent more ice towards the other men who were holding Hinamori down. He made sure that she didn't see what hit them and that she wasn't hit. He saw her punch the man and start walking away. They talked for a while, but then they walked away. Matsumoto turned to him and nodded to signal that Hinamori was ok. Hitsugaya jumped down once they were gone and leaned against the wall where the shadows were. A short time later the men woke up and groggily shook their heads. **

"**Damn that-"**

"**What. are. you. saying?" Hitsugaya growled. All the men turned towards the shadow in the darkness. Hitsugaya turned his head up and all they saw was pure white hair and deadly dark green blue eyes.**

**Hitsugaya took one step.**

"**Don't"**

**He took one more step and all the men shivered.**

"**Ever"**

**The temperature lowered a few degrees.**

"**Touch"**

**Frost began to collect on the arches on the roof and on the pavement.**

"**her"**

**The men were freezing cold by now and were shocked still in fear.**

"**again, or..."**

**Hitsugaya turned his head as if he was contemplating something.**

"**you will die."**

**He froze the entire area except for the men. The men screamed like the sissies they are and ran away as fast as they could. Most of them stumbled but scrambled right back up. Hitsugaya made a small gate and returned to soul society. He sat in his chair and sighed. **_**What do I say to Hinamori now?**_** Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Hinamori open the door slightly.**

Back to both.

_Is he sleeping?_ Hinamori creeped in and closed the door. She inched near slowly while being close to the wall. Suddenly his door banged open and she instinctively hid in his closet which she was in front of. Peering through the crack she saw Matsumoto come in.

"Taicho I got Hinamori back to Soul Society safely." Hitsugaya nodded.

_Is that Hinamori I see peering through in his closet. Hmmm I've got a plan..._

"Why didn't you bring her back Taicho?"

"Why do you want to know."

"Just answer the question."

Hitsugaya sighed. "She's angry at me because I..." Hitsugaya blushed and looked away.

"What did you go taaiiichhooo?" Matsumoto grinned.

"She had cream on her cheek, and I leaned forward to..."

Matsumoto was silent for about one hundredth of a second.

"FINALLY YOU MADE A MOVE ON HER! WHEN ARE YOU TWO GETTING TOGETHER?!"

"We're not."

"What?!"

"she... backed away from me."

Matsumoto was silent.

"Taicho... she probably was just surprised!"

Hitsugaya shook his head. She... got hurt because of me. I should have never put our friendship in danger like that."

Matsumoto frowned. "but Taicho!"

Hitsugaya turned away and was staring at his desk. "We have paperwork to do. Get started Matsumoto."

Matsumoto puffed her cheeks. "she was just shocked, she probably li-"

"I SAID TO START PAPERWORK!"

Matsumoto was surprised. He had never yelled at her that seriously before. _He probably blames himself for making her sad!_

"THAT IS IT!" Matsumoto yelled. She stomped over to the closet slammed open the door and dragged Hinamori out.

"TALK TO EACH OTHER YOU IDIOTS!" Matsumoto then stomped out of his office and probably to a bar.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya stared at each other.

"Hinamori" "Hitsugaya" they both said at the same time.

"You go first" Hitsugaya murmured.

"Um I'm sorry about what I did in the shop."

"It's not you're fault."

"No! I mean... Shiro-chan I didn't mean to get you angry..."

"Baka, I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at myself. I thought you were sad because of me."

"but I was sad because I thought you were angry at me!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"friends?" Hitsugaya asked. He was happy with being friends._ This is enough right?_

"...yeah." Hinamori smiled.

Hinamori then turned around but ended up knocking over Hitsugaya's stack of paperwork.

"ah! Gomen Shiro-chan!" She then kneeled down on the floor and scrambled to pick it all up.

"It's ok bed-wetter momo" he chuckled and bend down too to help her.

"Neh?! I only did that once Shiro-chan!" she pouted.

_She's so cute when she pouts._

Hitsugaya smiled that 'only for you' smile at her and she blushed and looked down.

_He's so sweet when he smiles._

They both knew that they would never forget what had happened today because of a chocolate shop.

"Hey Shiro-chan wanna go tomorrow too? We can get the Hot chocolate drink again!"

END OF CHAPTER 2

Whew that was long. 4 pages! The reason? I didn't want to leave it where people might think this fic isn't fluffy! Is it 0-o? Hope you readers are happy X3 Any questions? Review. Any comments? Review. Got spare time? REVIEW!Sorry If I had any spelling or grammar mistakes. I did'nt want to type the curses out so I put it so it looked like it. I don't curse in real life, I just thought that the drunk men needed to curse. THIS FIC WILL CONTINUE. I'm not gonna make it super long but not super short. I'm aiming for maybe 10 chappies? I'll never know till i try! XD The drink is something i made up and never made so you could try it 0-o. It's Hot chocolate blended with ice for a cold smoothieish thing mixed and swirled with warm hot chocolate thats thicker. On top is whipped cream, and white/dark chocolate pieces that can be shaved off a choc bar with a veggie peeler.


	3. Chocolate Bar

Chapter 3: Chocolate bar

Well this chapter goes to:

Shirochanxmomo- Alert, reviewing and telling me to update soon.

Unformidabletrust- Reviewing

Sma2ever- Alert

Come on people review more! I love reading the things! I got this idea for the chapter when I was eating some fruit.

Disclaimer: Do I own bleach? Of course not I don't even have enough money to buy the final fantasy tactics game A2 T.T

…………………………

If you glanced in Hitsugaya's office from the window it would look like he was hard at work, but in closer inspection he was drowsy. Very drowsy. Last night he had finally finished a huge stack that they had given him but, turns out the next morning there was more to be done. Hitsugaya's head slowly leaned down as he tried to stay awake but once he touched the desk his head shot up and turned to see if anyone saw, the cycle would then repeat. Hinamori was also in her office but not doing paperwork. She was battleing herself whether she should bother Shiro-chan if he could go out today. Shaking her head she got up, and walked out to get some fresh air to clear her mind. Walking around she noticed a group of shinigami in the alleyway. She couldn't help but **overhear**, ok she was dead bored. Can you blame her? Inching closer she kept herself hidden as they talked.

"Can you believe we pulled off putting more paperwork in Hitsugaya's pile for today?!"

"Yeah, I mean that guy is a working machine! Besides he spends too much time with Momo."

If you guessed it was Hinamori's fan club, you were correct.

_They put more paperwork in his pile?! Didn't he stay up late to finish yesterdays pile? Those b-_ Hinamori's thoughts were interrupted by the group continueing to talk.

"I mean Momo is way better than that shortie!"

"I know isn't he really **short**! I mean he's a total, stuck up, **brat**!"

Hinamori's murder aura appeared. _How dare they insult Shiro-chan! He's ten times better than them, and so what if he didn't have his growth spurt yet?!_ Hinamori then revealed herself. The fanclub would have been ecstatic if she didn't have that scary aura around her.

"What are you doing."

"W-we were just uh... taking a break! Yeah!"

Hinamori narrowed her eyes and glared at them.

"Don't ever let me hear you insulting Shiro-chan again, unless you want to be in a coma."

They panicked and quickly scattered, scared out of their minds. Hinamori frowned and walked out of the alleyway. Remembering that Hitsugaya had extra work she dashed to his office to tell him some of the papers weren't his. Sliding open the door she was shocked to see Hitsugaya asleep with his face resting on the desk. When he slept most of his defenses were down and he looked relaxed and peaceful. Hinamori walked slowly up to him and bent down so they were face to face.

_He looks so cute and laid back!_ Hinamori giggled softly and murmured "Shiro-chan?" Hitusgaya open his eyes slowly to be met with Hinamori's wide open chocolate ones.

"Wha?!" Hitsugaya was so surprised that he forgot he was sitting and tried to jump back, resulting in the chair toppling over and Hitsugaya on the floor.

"Shiro-chan! Are you ok?!" Hinamori said as she went around his desk and tried to help him up.

"I'm fine, and stop calling me Shiro-chan bed wetter Momo. It's Hitsugaya-taicho" Hitsugaya smirked. Hinamori pouted and turned her head away.

"Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan! I will always call you Shiro-chan!"

"You sure?"

"Definitely!"

"Then what if... I do this!" Hitsugaya then began tickling Hinamori.

"S- stop it! Shiro-chan!" Hinamori giggled.

"Not unless you stop calling me Shiro-chan!" He continued tickling her which made her laugh like crazy.

"N- never!" Hinamori was still being tickled.

"You sure bed wetter momo?" He continued his onslaught as Hinamori was still laughing.

"You meanie Shi-" Hinamori was cut off by her giggles and then Matusmoto walked in. Hitsugaya stopped tickleing her and paled as he saw Matsumoto. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were on the floor and when Hitsugaya stopped they were in a very awkward position.

"Matsumoto if you say **anything** I will-"

"HITSUGAYA AND HINAMORI ARE G-"

Matsumoto shut up when ice covered her mouth. Looking towards them the message obviously in her eyes was: _what the hell?! _Hitsugaya smirked as he and Hinamori stood up.

"So Matsumoto are you going to say anything?" Hitsugaya asked. Matsumoto glared at him and was screaming in her mind _How do I get this stupid piece of ice off?!_ Hinamori answered her question, "Well you could wait for it too melt or someone else could help you, maybe the someone who you have a date with tonight?" Matsumoto blushed furiously. "A certain silver haired captain?" Hinamori enquired with a sly smile on her face. Matusmoto glared at her and then ran off to look for something that could make the ice melt faster. Hinamori and Hitsugaya immediantly began laughing once Matusmoto dashed out. After a few minutes Hitsugaya stopped and faced Hinamori.

"What did you need to tell me when you came in?"

"Uh lemme try to remember... Oh yeah! I overheard some shinigami saying that they slipped other captains paperwork into your pile."

"That explains why there is so much" he sighed.

"But what happens if you sign something meant for someone else?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have to ask the people who take care of it." Hitsugaya frowned, that would explain how some of the paperwork looked different than usual.

"I'm going now, you coming too?"

"Of course Shiro-chan!" Hinamori grinned and followed Hitsugaya out of his office.

"I said to call me Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Right. Shiro-chan" Hinamori giggled as Hitsugaya rolled his eyes slightly. Sure Hinamori was stubborn but that was one of the things he loved about her. Arriving at the building Hitsugaya knocked on the door. A shinigami opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Hitsugaya.

"I'm guessing it's about having other peoples paperwork?" Hitsugaya nodded his head and walked in side with the tall man. He wore square glasses and looked like he didn't tolerate any fooling around.

"I found out about the people who slipped it in and I apologize for not noticeing."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "You did nothing wrong."

"The perpetrators are currently being punished." He walked on to show piles that had either not been delivered yet or were finished. Everyone else's piles were either medium sized or ridiculously small.

"They took papers from each pile and mixed them in yours."

"That make sense while the paperwork I received was huge even though I had just given in a **very** large pile."

"For today I will send some people to take the paperwork from your office and resort everything. You can do anything today."

Hitsugaya nodded and walked out with Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan lets go somewhere fun!"

Hitsugaya smiled a very small smile and replied "where then?"

"Um..." Hinamori tapped her finger on her chin and Hitsugaya almost chuckled at the sight. _She's so naturally cute_ Hitsugaya thought.

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori had stepped in front of him and they were face to face. Hitsugaya had grown so they were about the same height. He had become so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard what Hinamori said.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Hitsugaya blushed, turned his head and replied with a "no". Hinamori frowned and turned back so she was next to him again. She had blushed too since they're faces were so close together. After a few minutes of wandering Hitsugaya stuck his hand in his pocket to find a chocolate bar. Looking at it he was puzzled. _I thought I only bought one bar and I left it at the shop..._

"Ooh is that chocolate shiro-chan?"

"I guess so?" He opened it and asked Hinamori "you want some?"

"Sure!" she took a piece from his hand and an idea popped in her head.

"Lets go to that chocolate shop!"

Hitsugaya remembered what happened last time they went there.

"... why not"

"Yay! Come on lets go!" Hinamori grabbed his hand and trued to drag him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Have you forgotten it's in the human world?"

Hinamori had a confused expression on her face. Hitsugaya sighed and explained to her "People in the human world don't go around in black hakamas.

"Oh!" Hinamori exclaimed. She blushed at herself since she forgot.

"Then we'll meet here at..." Hinamori looked at the sky to try to figure out what time it was.

"It's 12:00 so you wanna meet here at 12:30?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah! It sounds like a da- uh good time to meet?"

"...yeah"

They both then ran off to get ready to go back to the chocolate shop. They both lowered their faces a bit though so no one could see the blush forming on their faces.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Ok in this chapter not much fluff and chocolate as I hoped. Did I make Hitsuagaya OOC? Hinamori has a fanclub, I don't get how there really isn't one since –duh- she's amazing! This chapter is really a preparation for chapter 4 which I'll try to make longer and release soon. REVIEW, please I love checking my mail and it says someone reviewed. Sigh I guess I'm addicted. When the next chappie is written really depends on if I feel like reading more Yuffientine fanfics. Who doesn't love YuffiexVincent? Ok maybe a lot of people do but not me! REVIEW! Oh and I'm sorry my grammar stinks. :3


End file.
